


на одни и те же грабли

by Nial, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Он понимает, что наступает на одни и те же грабли, но от этого мозги не проясняются, потому что он правда не понимает: как можно не любить Джексона.





	на одни и те же грабли

Джексон. Мальчик из богатого дома, голубые шортики от Диор, совок с ведерком прямиком из Силиконовой долины. Будущий «мистер-голливудская-улыбка» и «мистер-вы-все-грязь-под-моими-ногами». Невероятная проблема, взлелеянная золотым солнцем и заласканная глянцем правильной, отвратительно аристократичной жизни взрослых, в крови которых нет даже сильно разбавленного оттенка голубого. 

Дэнни не может отвести от Джексона взгляда. Дэнни пять — вдумайтесь, пять, ему бы фанатеть от человека-паука и мечтать о молочном коктейле со вкусом орео — а он хочет погладить столь грозного мальчишку по светлой челке и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Дэнни пока не понимает, что происходит, поэтому дружит, улыбается и гоняет с Джексоном в футбол, смотрит мультики и стоит в паре на школьных экскурсиях. 

Но через пару лет все оказывается немного другим.

Дэнни сдуру влюбляется в того, кому его любовь не нужна ни даром, ни с доплатой, у кого в голове мешанина собственных страхов и комплексов, рыжие волосы и умные больные глаза. Дэнни до истерики смешно. Он видит, как два сломанных человека пытаются прикипеть друг другу, игнорируя, что являются несовпадающими кусочками пазла. Им бы помочь, поддержать, починить, да как пробраться через многометровые заборы с колючей проволокой, которые два рыдающих по ночам в подушку совершенства выстроили вокруг себя?

Дэнни смотрит на Стайлза, у которого в уголках губ застряла та же истерика. Его напарник по глупым влюбленностям в поломанных, крошащихся, жестоких людей.

Стайлз салютует ему стаканчиком из-под сока. 

_Мы два идиота, Дэнни. Мы заигрались в Мстителей, в богов, в героев, мы пытаемся чинить созданное природой, а это никому и никогда не удавалось. Давай создадим клуб слишком много о себе возомнивших ребят в порванных трико?_

_Помолчи, Стайлз. Пожалуйста. И дай сок, он вкусный._

Джексон ходит бледной тенью самого себя, сверкая наэлектризованными от собственной неидеальности волосами, синяками и синюшной кожей. Джексон похож на труп, на ящерицу, на чуть более сексуальную версию Воландеморта. Его тошнит чернотой, он запирается в кабинках туалета и, серьезно, лучше бы он там дрочил, а не пытался понять, что он сделал — опять — не так. Дэнни не может до него достучаться. Он легко может сломать дверь и заорать, прокричать свою правду в уши этому напыщенному, привлекательному, одинокому мальчишке, который сменил шортики на дорогие костюмы, а совок на эппл, но ни капли не изменился. Возможно, Дэнни хреновый друг, если ничем толком не смог помочь. Возможно, ему просто пора признать, что, если пациент хочет умереть, врачи бессильны.

Дэнни делает то, что умеет лучше всего: он профессионально ничего не понимает, игнорирует волчий вой и сошедший с ума Бикон Хиллс. 

_Для того, чтобы сойти с ума, когда-то нужно было быть адекватным._

_Смешно, Стайлз._

Джексон уезжает из города, из штата, из страны, потому что (давно пора было) его семья так решила. Так знакомо. Как в любовных романах, которые мы все хоть раз, но читали.

Дэнни чувствует себя потерянным, одиноким, оглушенным. Он с трудом представляет, как будет дальше учиться, не видя хмурой рожи “только-лучшего-друга-ты-не-в-моем-вкусе-Джексон”. Он живет день за днем, стараясь не окликать никого в коридорах и перезагружать свой мозг, как можно быстрее, когда тот пытается найти Джексона в толпе спешащих домой школьников.

Но краски не выцветают, в городе все еще творится невыносимая смесь комедии и триллера, приправленная театром абсурда, рыдающей Лидией и возмужавшим МакКолом. 

_Твои подопечные растут._

_Присоединяйся, Дэнни, всегда рады. У нас дьявольски весело, чувак._

Мир крутится, а Джексон иногда звонит по скайпу и смотрит с затаенной виной, и говорит то, что никогда бы не рискнул сказать лично. Увы, не то, что хотел бы услышать Дэнни, но он получше многих умеет довольствоваться малым, и того, что Джексон, кажется, выглядит чуть более цельным — более чем достаточно. Дэнни вглядывается в чуть расслабившиеся уголки губ, сменившийся стиль и легкий, непонятно как полученный в дождливой Англии, загар, и восхищенный трепет сжимает его ликующие внутренности в кулаке. Очевидно, что он наступает на одни и те же грабли, но от этого мозги не проясняются, потому что он, правда, не понимает: как можно не любить Джексона. 

_Он такой красивый._

_Нет-нет-нет, не хочу этого слышать, чувак, мне хватает Скотта и Эллисон! Ты в порядке?_

_Нет, но я снова в нашем клубе. Где мой сок?_


End file.
